A Day in Aaron's Life
by Construct Master
Summary: Morning in Sangdem City, the house is quiet. Padding into Aaron's room, Luxray nuzzles the covers. His answer: "Morning, Luxray.." And so begins another day in Aaron Truman's life as a gym leader. This was supposed to be something fun and short, but as always ballooned into something much longer. Slight AU, Sangdem is now a developed small city.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've been following me, you've probably figured out that I like Meloetta. A lot. Thus, Aaron and his Pokemon have remained the ones I write. And I'm having a great time of it. If you haven't been following me, then I suggest you visit my story A Loss and A Return at some point. Enjoy!**

The sun had been visible for only minutes in Sangdem City. Its first preemptive rays were shining upon a house, one on the end of the street leading towards the middle of town. There wasn't anything particularly special about the house. On the south side of Sangdem, in a quieter part of the city, it was sized roughly to hold a family of four. Simple yellow wood paneling for the walls, and a normal enough roof. There was a symbol on the door, though. It was the symbol of Sangdem's Gym Badge. This was the home of Aaron Truman, the electric-type gym leader of Sangdem City.

Inside, the house was largely quiet. Curled up on the living room's couch was a white dog-like Pokemon, with blue diamonds accenting its forehead, ears, and tail. Waking up, the Pokemon opened its eyes and raised its head, its yawn releasing just a hint of frost in the air. The Glaceon got up slowly before hopping off the couch. Walking towards the adjacent kitchen, it passed another Pokemon going the opposite direction. This one was more like a lion, much larger and with black fur and light blue skin. It was Luxray, Aaron's strongest Pokemon and one of his two main companions. The Pokemon made its way to the opposite end of the leaving room, near a radio and cabinet.

This cabinet had glass doors, behind which were 5 Pokeballs. 3 appeared to be standard, but the 4th one had a white top as well, accented by streaks of Ice decals. The final Pokeball in the display had a black upper half and gold markings. It also appeared to be a bit dented.

The large Pokemon turned left into the hallway, and after a few steps took another left. As he entered, he scanned the room. About two-thirds as large as the living room, he saw three beds. In the corner to the left was the first, which was essentially a collection of blankets and pillows, where he slept. Second was a small crib-sized beadstead located in the back-right corner, containing a small lump covered by fabric. Finally was a queen-sized bed resting perpendicular to the door in the back-left corner.

Luxray padded past his bed and over the larger one. He stepped to the side by the nightstand and nuzzled the blankets. His answer was the shuffling of covers and a deep sigh. Then, a voice emerged from inside.

"Morning, Luxray…"

Aaron slowly sat up before stretching his arms. His brain told him wake up, but his body told him sleep. Looking at the clock sitting on the table by his bed, he saw the readout as 6:08. Speaking, he said,

"Aw come on, Luxray, you know I don't have to be up until 7:00. The rest of us don't wake up as early as you. I suppose you've already had your run to the Pokemart and back?"

The big Pokemon smiled. Nodding its head, it said, "Lux, luxrayra!"

Aaron swung his legs off the bed and stood up, once again stretching in an attempt to remove some of the sleep from his joints. "Well, since I'm up, may as well stay up. Guess this would be a good morning to make that berry mix I keep thinking about, eh Luxray?"

Turning to the small bed at the foot of his own, he spoke to the occupant. "Want to go back to sleep Meloetta? Or would you like to help me?"

The small bundle of blankets in the bed moved, uncovering only a pair of sleepy blue eyes. A tired, slightly aggravated voice came from within. "Melo, meloet_ta. Eh-ta."_

Chuckling, Aaron answered, "I'll take that as a no. Alright then, get your beauty sleep."

Turning to walk out the door, he heard a faint grumble. His Meloetta hated being woken up early. Smiling, Aaron stepped into the living room, Luxray closely following. The room was devoid of Pokemon, but the kitchen was not. Walking through the wide door, he quickly noticed two Pokemon in the kitchen. One was the aforementioned Glaceon, who had managed to climb from the counter to the top of the refrigerator, or rather the freezer part. From there he had opened the freezer door from above, and was now attempting to extract one of the frozen rawst berries stored inside.

The other Pokemon was an orange, shiny Pichu, sitting down on the floor and studying Glaceon's every move. Upon noticing Aaron's presence, he rushed over to his trainer, hugging his leg. Glaceon, however, immediately closed the freezer and jumped down. Aaron laughed and picked up Pichu. Hugging the little electric-type, he addressed the thief.

"Caught you red-handed! You remind me of when you were an Eevee, always trying to get at my berries. What kind of impression are you giving our new Pichu here?"

**(You know that kind of 'smiling anger' reprimand? Imagine that here :3)**

"Glae.." Glaceon looked down a bit, and tried to make an escape, only for his path to be blocked by Luxray. Aaron grinned at the ice-type and said, "It's alright Luxray, let him go." As Luxray moved aside, Aaron called after Glaceon. "Just don't let me catch you again, or you'll get Pokefood for dinner!"

"You haven't been stealing berries too have you?" Aaron said to the Pichu in his arms. The little Pokemon shook his head quickly, saying, "Pi, Pichu!" and opening his mouth wide, pointing at the emptiness to prove it. Laughing, Aaron set him down on the counter.

Turning to the pantry, he pulled out some bread and nuts. Setting it on a plate, he then retrieved eggs, a bit of ham, and several varieties of fruit, berries and greens from the fridge. Then, he got to work.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, a now-awake Meloetta walked into the kitchen. The blender was running, so it was hard to hear anything. Looking around, Meloetta spotted Aaron standing by the blender, studying the contents' consistency as it whirled around. Meloetta flew up to the counter, sat next to Pichu and gave him a good-morning over the noise.<p>

As soon as Aaron switched the device off, Meloetta took advantage of the opportunity and flew over to hug Aaron around the neck. "Meloetta, mel!" She sang, voicing her greeting. Aaron took Meloetta in his arms and returned the hug.

"Well good morning to you too, Meloetta!" The hug lasted about five seconds before Aaron set his Legendary down. He then got out 6 glasses, 4 tall and 2 small. Setting them out on the counter in a row, he filled each almost to the top with the red mixture he just made. Next he put them on the table next to the other dishes already resting there.

This table was set up rather oddly. On one side the square surface was a normal setting, with chair, plate and silverware. To the left of this placing was no chair, even though each side was large enough for two. There was still a plate and glass however, but there was no silverware. The left and right sides of the table looked normal enough; four place settings set up with chairs. These also lacked silverware. Finally, these other four had their dishes pushed farther back on the table, to the point where they almost met in the middle. This left an unusual amount of space between the chair and the plate.

Aaron was about to sit down, but paused for a moment. "Hey guys," He addressed his Pokemon, "Have any of you seen Emolga?" All shook their heads no.

Aaron called out, "Hey Glaceon! Emolga! Breakfast time!" A few seconds later, the ice-type rushed in, but the electric squirrel didn't appear. Turning to Luxray, he said, "Could you try and find him? You're the best tracker here."

"Lux." The big electric lion walked out of the kitchen. Pichu and Meloetta had hopped off the counter, gotten onto to the chairs on one side of the table, and were now actually sitting on the tabletop in front of two plates. Meloetta was only two feet tall, but she also possessed the ability to fly. Pichu however had to scramble up to the chair, and only got up to the top with the help of Glaceon.

Before sitting down in the only normal spot on the table, Aaron checked to make sure everyone had received the right food. He, Luxray, and Glaceon had ham. He, Meloetta and Emolga got scrambled eggs. Emolga's plate contained an apple and some of his favorite nuts. Glaceon, in addition to the ham had a frozen rawst berry on his plate. Finally, everyone had a glass and if necessary a straw containing a smoothie made of lettuce, ice, milk, bananas, a couple discreet nuts and at least 4 different kinds of berries.

Finally resting on the chair, Aaron heard a little squeak from outside. Then, Luxray calmly came back into the kitchen with a somewhat frantic Emolga in his jaws. Walking over to the open place beside Glaceon, the Pokemon deposited Emolga on the table in front of his plate, before sitting next to Aaron (The only one without a chair, Luxray was large enough not to need one.). Emolga sat down, shooting a dark look at Luxray and trying hard to ignore Meloetta and Glaceon's giggles. Luxray just looked back with a small smile. Laughing, Aaron talked to the disgruntled squirrel.

"And that's why you answer when called."

**And thus they dug in to the delicious breakfast Aaron had cooked. That was fun to write; just a mostly average morning for Aaron and his Pokemon. What did you think of this bit? Please Review!**


	2. Haitus

Ehllo, this is Construct. You should know, this story is NOT complete. A day doesn't consist of waking up and breakfast! But it could be awhile before it's updated; there are other things and ideas I'm thinking of writing. Don't give up hope!

(Officially following a profile doesn't account for when I revise chapters. When I revise my stories, sometimes a lot gets added and fixed. If you want, let me know and I'll make it a point to tell you whenever one of my stories is FIXED, not added onto.)


End file.
